


Winter Holiday

by daynajade (daynafeng), suicidalfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynafeng/pseuds/daynajade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalfangirl/pseuds/suicidalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis está aburrido de su vida y su trabajo en Londres. Necesita un respiro. Pasar las fiestas en la montaña, en algún pueblo perdido de la mano de dios. La oportunidad se le presenta cuando encuentra una página web para intercambiar casa durante las vacaciones... Así que hace las maletas y, mientras un desconocido viaja a su casa, él se quedará en la suya durante las navidades. Con lo que Louis no contaba era con que la otra persona tiene un compañero de piso. Cierto moreno llamado Harry Styles. Ahora le tocará compartir casa con él durante las vacaciones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por una servidora y suicidalfangirl. 
> 
> Basado en la película "The Holiday" e inspirado en [este artículo de Blind Gossip](http://blindgossip.com/?p=55371), [esta foto](http://media.tumblr.com/a558b6bd18e84871ddc38ab58c82258f/tumblr_inline_mx7gszvGRa1qanrbz.png) y [este gifset](http://vill-stylinson.tumblr.com/post/63631915011) tan horribles.

― ¡Tomlinson! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Justo lo que Louis necesita en estos momentos: otra bronca de su jefe. Y esta vez él no ha tenido la culpa de que el rótulo entrase tarde. Ha sido cosa de Stephanie, que estaba demasiado preocupada tonteando con el ayudante de cámara y no ha visto su señal. Pero claro, como Louis es el nuevo, le toca a él comerse todos los marrones.

Este no era el trabajo que Louis tenía en mente al mudarse a Londres. Tampoco es que se esperase de repente encontrar el trabajo de sus sueños, pero sí definitivamente uno que no odiase con todas sus fuerzas. Es cierto que, recién salido de la facultad y sin experiencia de ningún tipo, ha tenido suerte de encontrarse con esta oportunidad, pero aun así, le resulta muy difícil levantarse cada mañana para ir al estudio. Lo único bueno de este trabajo es que le está sirviendo bastante para ligar… Claro que en vez de “soy ayudante del regidor de un programucho que nadie ve en un canal local que apenas tiene audiencia” suele decir “me encargo de la retransmisión de un talk show muy popular del canal 6”. Y funciona, de hecho. El problema es que en una ciudad como Londres es imposible encontrar un tío en un bar con el que quieras pasar más de una noche. Y eso es lo que ha tenido hasta ahora, polvos de una noche que, aunque satisfactorios, (muy satisfactorios), le dejan completamente impasible.

Estas situaciones eran más fáciles de llevar en Doncaster. Un sitio pequeño, tranquilo, donde casi todo el mundo le conocía y le ayudaba y tenía a sus amigos de toda la vida para apoyarle después de alguna movida con un chico. Como cuando rompió con Adam, con el que estuvo saliendo más de un año… Pero en Londres está absolutamente solo. 

Sólo lleva dos meses trabajando, pero ya está deseando irse. Él no se desenvuelve mal, hace su trabajo sin rechistar y se limita a poner los ojos en blanco cuando el jefe le da la espalda después de alguna bronca que se haya comido sin razón. No es un trabajo fácil, y hay días en que Louis se siente desbordado y agobiado con todo lo que tiene que hacer antes de que comience el programa. Aunque lo peor de todo es lo mal que se lleva con sus compañeros. Son todos unos gilipollas, la verdad. Hacen lo que pueden por joderle la existencia, y lo peor de todo es la razón por la que lo hacen.

En la primera semana de trabajo, Stephanie le tiró los tejos de una forma tan obvia que Louis se sintió obligado a dejarle claro, sutil y amablemente, que era gay, lo que no le debió sentar muy bien a ella, porque se pasó toda la semana siguiente echando pestes de él. El caso es que la noticia de que Louis era gay no debió de sentar muy bien en el estudio, porque a raíz de entonces comenzaron a mirarle por encima del hombro y a soltar pullitas que un poco más y Louis le habría metido una hostia a más de uno. Pero, quiera o no, necesita el trabajo, así que hace lo que puede por ignorar a esos retrasados y hacer su vida. Uno pensaría que en una ciudad como Londres serían más tolerantes, pero por lo visto le ha tocado trabajar entre homófobos. Qué suerte.

La bronca del jefe no ha ido tan mal como esperaba. Le ha soltado cuatro berridos y le ha dejado ir, después de asegurarle que otro error así y está despedido. Louis pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta sin decir nada. No es la primera vez que le amenazan con lo mismo, y francamente, ya no se lo cree. De hecho, ojalá un día le despidiesen de verdad y les mandase a tomar por culo a todos ellos. No caerá esa breva, pero soñar es gratis.

El programa termina, por fin, y la presentadora, una mujer de mediana edad que se cree la más famosa del planeta y no la reconocen ni en el metro, sale del plató echando pestes sobre cómo la iluminación la hace gorda. Típico. Al menos ese marrón no se lo tiene que comer él. Eso sí, algo de pena siente por el chico de iluminación, porque es uno de los pocos que nunca se ha metido con él. En fin, mala suerte, chaval. Trabajar en este sitio es como pasear por un campo de minas. Cuando menos te lo esperas, te cae la bomba.

Louis recoge sus bártulos y sale corriendo de allí, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra llamarle para quejarse sobre algo. El de hoy ha sido un día especialmente estresante, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo. Había pensado en salir esta noche a algún bar, pero la idea de acostarse con algún tío aleatorio, por muy bueno que esté, le echa para atrás. 

En ese sentido, Louis puede considerarse atípico. Es cierto que cuando comenzó a descubrir su sexualidad, probó con uno, y con otro, pero por aquel entonces tenía quince años y nada claro su futuro. Con diecisiete años ya comenzó una relación más seria, y desde entonces sólo ha tenido dos novios, con los cuales estuvo más de un año. Supuso que al llegar a Londres, podría probar algo nuevo, saber qué se siente al acostarse con un tío distinto cada noche… Pero la experiencia no le ha gustado demasiado. El sexo no está nada mal, pero en general, resulta insípido acostarte con alguien a quien no conoces de nada y que puede resultar ser un gilipollas integral. Así que nada de bares hoy. Tampoco es que tenga el cuerpo para muchos trotes, después de la mierda de día que ha pasado en el trabajo…

En cuanto llega a casa, lo primero que hace es ir corriendo a la nevera y calentarse un trozo de pizza que le sobró del día anterior. Está hambriento, porque no ha tenido tiempo de comer en el estudio, y casi no se para ni a masticar, saboreando el queso derretido a toda prisa. Algún día tendría que denunciar a sus jefes por maltrato, porque eso de hacerle pasar hambre es demasiado. Louis puede pasar sin dormir, sin beber, y sin muchas otras cosas, pero la comida… La comida son palabras mayores.

El piso de Louis es bastante pequeñito. Solo tiene una habitación, un baño y la cocina, y una salita de estar minúscula donde cabe una tele y un sillón enano. Pero viviendo solo, la verdad es que tampoco necesita mucho más. Y el sueldo no le da para mucho, tampoco. En dos pasos recorre la salita y se planta en el baño, donde lo primero que hace es abrir el grifo de la ducha. Es mediados de diciembre, y hace tanto frío que Louis pega respingos cada vez que sus manos heladas tocan la piel al quitarse la ropa. Cuando ya está completamente desnudo, se mete debajo del grifo, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente se derrama por su cuerpo. 

La ducha es su lugar favorito para pensar. Es el único sitio donde se siente completamente agusto, donde el ruido del agua le impide oír el tráfico de la calle, los ruidos, los claxons, la gente gritando… Es como volver a Doncaster. El agua caliente le relaja los músculos, que estaban tensos del frío y el estrés del trabajo. Abre los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados, y deja que la cortina de agua le nuble la vista. Doncaster. La idea de volver allí le resulta tentadora… Demasiado tentadora. 

En una semana será Navidad, y Louis prometió a su madre que iría a casa para pasarla allí. Pero ahora no está tan seguro de que sea una buena idea. Si va, es muy probable que no quiera volver a Londres. Después de estar en su casa, con su familia, la idea de volver al trabajo sería demasiado horrible. Casi que Louis preferiría tirarse por el barranco. No, lo que realmente necesitaría es alejarse de todo. De su trabajo, de su familia, de Londres… De todo. Pasar unos días en la montaña, él sólo, sin tener que lidiar con gilipollas, o con las preguntas de su familia. Porque su familia le hará un tercer grado, seguro. “¿Qué tal en Londres? ¿Cómo es tu piso? ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Cómo es tu jefe? ¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeros?”. Eso es lo que menos le conviene en estos momentos, relatarle a su familia lo infeliz que es con su nueva vida. De nuevo, es preferible lo del barranco. Cada vez la idea de pasar las navidades en la montaña le gusta más… Pero siendo realistas, no tiene los medios ni el dinero como para irse. 

Cierra el grifo a regañadientes. Si fuera por él, se quedaba toda la noche con el agua caliente, pero luego a ver quién es el guapo que paga la factura del gas… Se seca a toda prisa con la toalla mientras se mira al espejo. Ha perdido peso en estos dos meses, y los músculos de los brazos se le están torneando. Parece que por lo menos tanto sexo ha servido para algo… Sin embargo, tiene peor cara que nunca. Bolsas debajo de los ojos, los pómulos hundidos y, en general, aspecto de zombie. Y esto sólo con dos meses. Cuando lleve trabajando seis, como mínimo le ascienden a figurante de The Walking Dead. Y sin maquillaje ni nada.

Se masajea los ojos, mientras sale del baño prometiéndose a sí mismo que ya lo limpiará luego, aunque sabe que de limpiarlo nada. Probablemente se quedará la toalla tirada en el suelo tres días, hasta que decida echarla a lavar. Pero esa es la ventaja de vivir sólo. Además, una toalla tirada en el suelo no le hace daño a nadie, ¿no? Nunca ha entendido la obsesión de su madre por esas cosas. Ni que se fuera a levantar la toalla y apuñalarla o algo de eso…

En fin, en vez de limpiar el baño, decide sentarse un rato con el portátil, que es mucho más útil y entretenido. Además quedó el día anterior en hablar por skype con Stan, uno de sus mejores amigos de Doncaster, y se fue a la cama tan temprano que ni encendió el ordenador. A ver si ahora le pilla conectado o algo... Enciende el portátil y abre skype, pero no hay suerte. De hecho, está tan vacío esta noche que sólo falta una planta rodadora. Por lo visto lo de que haya un icono que sea una planta rodadora no es aleatorio. 

Las opciones son hacer el gilipollas un rato delante del ordenador o irse a la cama. Pero es demasiado pronto incluso para Louis. Esto le hace soltar una risotada algo amarga. Sus amigos se piensan que está viviendo la gran vida en Londres, que se divierte, sale de fiesta… Y ahí está él, en su saloncito, abriendo el Facebook para echar una partida al Candy Crush. Qué locura. Y puede que incluso después eche una al Farm Heroes. Desfase total.

Al abrir Facebook, uno de los pop-ups le llama la atención. Normalmente ignora todo tipo de anuncios, como todo el mundo, vamos. Duda mucho que alguien le preste atención a los anuncios de seguros o los de rebajas de sandalias que aparecen a la derecha de la página, pero por alguna razón, uno de ellos logra colarse en la vista de Louis. “Intercambio de casa para tus vacaciones”. Vale, reconozcámoslo, seguro que es una estafa o una de estas ofertas que vienen con trampa, pero aun así, algo le hace a Louis clicar en el anuncio.

De ser cierto lo que dice, la verdad es que mal no pinta. Frunce el ceño, intentando buscar la pega, pero parece una web bastante seria y todo. Tiene varias secciones, por países, por zonas, y por viviendas. Es decir, puedes seleccionar a qué país quieres ir, a qué zona de ese país y qué tipo de vivienda quieres intercambiar. Como su piso es más propio de un hobbit que de un humano, después de seleccionar “Inglaterra” y “Montaña” selecciona “Piso” y después “Pequeño”. Y mira por donde, no aparece una sino 276 entradas. ¿Tanta gente está dispuesta a hacer esto? Bueno, si hay tanta gente registrada, no puede ser tan mala la web, ¿no? 

Baja con el ratón por las diferentes entradas sin apenas mirarlas, simplemente echando un vistazo de vez en cuando, pero sin pararse realmente con ninguna de ellas. ¿Qué está haciendo? La idea de poder cambiar de casa e irse a pasar las vacaciones a otra parte resulta tentadora, pero siendo realistas… Es imposible. 

En ese momento el móvil suena, sobresaltándole. Argh, es Adam… Otra vez. Hay que reconocer que a persistente no le gana nadie… Desde que Louis cortó con él no ha dejado de intentar que vuelva, y como Louis ya no sabe cómo decirle que no va a volver con él, ha optado últimamente por no contestarle las llamadas, directamente. Esta es precisamente la razón por la que le dejó. Es taaan agobiante… Se volvió una pesadilla. Todo el rato quería estar con él, vigilar con quién salía, aparecía en la universidad en todo momento, entre clase y clase, a la hora de la comida, le llamaba por las mañanas y le esperaba en la salida… Hasta que Louis no lo aguantó más. Pero no sólo ha resultado ser agobiante, sino además pesado como él sólo…

Cuando tira el móvil en el sillón después de rechazar la llamada y vuelve la vista hacia la pantalla, una de las entradas capta su interés, y pincha en ella, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué. Resulta ser un anuncio de un pisito en un pueblo llamado Penrith, del condado de Cumbria, al norte de Inglaterra, casi pegando con Escocia. En plena montaña. Y esto es justo _exactamente_ lo que Louis quiere. Por las fotos, el piso parece quizá algo más grande que el de Louis, con lo cual no es seguro que quiera intercambiarlo… Pero qué diablos. Por intentarlo…

En la página hay un número de teléfono, y debajo de él pone “preguntar por Zayn”. Como sabe que si se para a pensarlo es probable que acabe por no hacerlo, decide coger el móvil, que se ha colado entre los cojines del sillón, y marcar el número que viene en la pantalla, procurando no equivocarse de dígitos. _No sé qué estoy haciendo, no sé qué estoy haciendo…_ Louis nota su respiración algo sobresaltada mientras escucha los pitidos de la línea de teléfono. ¿Por qué diablos está tan nervioso? Al tercer tono de llama, una voz le sobresalta al decir “Dígame”. 

― Erm… Esto… - _Louis, reacciona coño_ – Hola, eres… - se para a mirar la web, porque de los nervios se le ha olvidado hasta el nombre - ¿Zayn? 

― Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta? – el tal Zayn parece algo receloso, así que Louis se apresura en aclarárselo.

― Me llamo Louis. Es que he visto el anuncio de la web… De la casa, quiero decir. O sea, el anuncio de tu casa en la web… Para intercambiar casas… - Estupendo, ahora este hombre se va a pensar que es retrasado o algo. Y razón no le faltaría. Menos mal que no se pueden ver las caras por el teléfono porque Louis se está dando de puñetazos en la frente. Literalmente.

― ¡Ah, sí! Genial, genial. ¿Estás interesado?

Mmm… Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. 

― Sí, sí… Estoy interesado. He visto tu piso en la web, y… Bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de ir de vacaciones a la montaña – claro, como si a él le interesara su vida.

― Primero de todo… ¿Dónde vives? – vale, pregunta lógica. Tendría que haber empezado por ahí.

― Londres – Louis oye una exclamación al otro lado de la línea, y no sabe si es buena señal o no.

― ¿Londres? ¡Es perfecto! Hago el intercambio contigo – le dice el tal Zayn, así de sopetón. Louis tarda un poco en reaccionar.

― Eh… ¿No quieres ver fotos de mi casa o algo? Es más pequeña que la tuya…

― ¿Qué más da? Es Londres. ¡Me voy a Londres! – sin saber cómo es físicamente Zayn ni nada, Louis se lo está imaginando dando saltos por la habitación. Probablemente es lo que esté haciendo.

― Bueno, pues… ¿Ahora qué? – vale, Louis está más perdido que un pato en un garaje. No puede creerse que esté haciendo esto de verdad. Su madre va a flipar.

― Dame tu email, y nos enviamos la información. Dirección, teléfonos y demás – sí, eso suena lógico. 

Después de darle su email y asegurarle que le iba a mandar la información en ese mismo instante, Louis cuelga el teléfono y se tumba en el sillón, sin terminar de procesar que le va a dejar su casa a un extraño. Sólo espera que ese tal Zayn sea legal, y no le haya engañado… Aunque si eso llegara a ocurrir, siempre podría demandar a la página web. O eso cree. La verdad es que él no sabe nada de estas cosas, y bien le pueden estar dando gato por liebre. ¿Quién le manda meterse en estos berenjenales? Pero es que la idea de ir a otra casa y pasar las navidades en la montaña, él solito, sin tener que aguantar a nadie, suena taaaan bien… Quedarse en Londres está descartado, y regresar a Doncaster… Buff. Allí está Adam, y aunque sería agradable ver a su madre y a Stan, por ejemplo, no cree que pudiera aguantar sus preguntas. No está preparado para confesarles que su nuevo trabajo y su nueva vida son una puta mierda.

Así que está decidido, se va a Penrith. Nunca ha estado tan al norte, y será agradable un cambio de aires… Diez minutos después de haber colgado el teléfono, diez minutos en los cuales se ha pasado todo el tiempo mirando al techo y pensando en los pros y los contras de aquella decisión, se levanta y abre su email en el portátil. No le sorprende ver que ya ha recibido el email de Zayn, porque estaba tan entusiasmado que seguro que nada más colgar se ha puesto a escribir como un loco.

En el email figura la dirección, el teléfono de casa (el de la web era su móvil) y algún dato de interés sobre la casa, como que por ejemplo la puerta se atasca y hay que girar la llave hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro para abrirla. Caray, qué detallista. Bueno, pues ahora le toca a él… Le pone los mismos datos en su email, y, como información adicional, qué buses y qué paradas de metro llevan a su casa desde la estación (que él también puede ser detallista cuando quiere). Después de ese, se mandan un par de email más, confirmando que los dos viven solos, cómo son los vecinos, recomendando sitios para ver, y todo ese tipo de cosas. Al parecer, Penrith no tiene mucho turismo, como Londres, pero eso a Louis le viene perfecto. No quiere ir de vacaciones a un sitio aglomerado de turistas, quiere estar tranquilo. Sin embargo, Zayn quiere pasárselo en grande en los clubs londinenses. El intercambio parece que les viene a los dos de perlas… 

Cuando Louis se va a la cama, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en las vacaciones. Aún le queda una semana de trabajo antes de poder salir, y tiene la sensación de que va a ser la semana más larga de su vida… ¿Cómo va a aguantar los cuatro meses que aún le quedan de contrato? Es una agonía ir al estudio todos los días a ver a los mismos gilipollas y aguantar las mismas memeces. Las vacaciones no van a llegar lo suficientemente pronto. 

Bosteza sonoramente la vez que se tapa con el edredón el torso desnudo. Ya sabe que es una tontería dormir en ropa interior en invierno, pero nunca ha sido capaz de dormir con pijama, es algo que le supera. Por esa razón, duerme con manta y edredón, las dos cosas, y aun así, a veces pasa frío. La verdad es que el piso no tiene calefacción, porque no puede pagarla, (es eso o quedarse sin agua caliente), y lo único que caldea la casa es un calefactor bastante chiquitito que para lo único que sirve es para que no muera de congelación cuando tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que, haga lo que haga, no consigue entrar en calor. Se hace un ovillo bajo el edredón, y por su mente pasan todo tipo de paisajes montañosos e idílicos hasta que, por fin, consigue quedarse dormido. 

+++

Últimos cinco minutos del último día de trabajo. Louis casi no puede ni creérselo. Además, como es el último día para todos, la cosa ha ido ligera, el ambiente está festivo y a él le han dejado relativamente en paz, lo cual ya es mucho pedir. A él en realidad, mientras le dejen a su bola, el resto le da igual. El trabajo no es que sea demasiado complicado, aunque sí que agota lo suyo, pero nada con lo que no pueda. Son los comentarios de la gente lo que le da por saco. Los cuchicheos, la forma en la que le hablan, cómo le tratan… Que les den a todos. Y estos últimos cinco minutos que se los coman con patatas, porque él se larga ya. ¿Para qué quedarse? No queda nada por hacer, y desde luego cuanto antes pierda de vista a estos memos, mejor. Así que recoge los bártulos, y sin despedirse de nadie (para qué, no lo merecen) se pone la chaqueta y sale del estudio, casi corriendo, literalmente. 

Se va al día siguiente. Se va a casa de ese chico con el que ha estado compartiendo emails. Se va a la montaña, de vacaciones, a un sitio donde nadie le conoce ni le va a interrogar. Un sitio donde no tenga miedo de morir aplastado por una masa de transeúntes. Un sitio donde se respira aire, y no tubo de escape. Está deseando largarse ya.

Así que lo primero que hace en cuanto pisa el apartamento, es terminar de hacer las maletas. Anoche se dedicó a escoger con cuidado la ropa que se iba a llevar y a dejarla bien dobladita para guardarla, así que ahora le queda por guardar, pero está tan nervioso que cada cinco segundos comprueba lo que ya ha metido, por si acaso se le olvida algo más. No sabe exactamente qué esperarse de ese sitio. Lo ha googleado, por supuesto, es lo primero que hizo en cuanto colgó a Zayn, y lo que vio le gustó. Pero no sabe cómo será la gente, ni qué se encontrará una vez que llegue. 

A esto último precisamente no para de darle vueltas mientras él mismo da vueltas sin parar por Heathrow, más perdido que un pato en un garaje. El aeropuerto es enorme, y le ha costado media hora encontrar su puerta de embarque. Además, ir al baño ha resultado ser más complicado de lo que se esperaba. Le ha costado un buen rato averiguar cómo se tiraba de la cadena, porque no había ningún botón visible y casi se vuelve medio loco buscándolo. Al final resulta que había un sensor, y había que pasar la mano… Bah, mira que son pijos estos londinenses. ¿Qué les costará poner un botón, como la gente normal? Una de las cosas que Louis odia más de los londinenses es cómo le miran por encima del hombro sólo por decir que es de pueblo. Como si eso significara que viene de la época de las cavernas y no supiera utilizar un ordenador… Gilipollas.

Una vez sentado en el avión, consigue relajarse un poco. Lo que más nervioso le pone de viajar es la espera, pero una vez dentro del avión, con las maletas facturadas y sentadito y cómodo, cierra los ojos. Le gusta cerrar los ojos durante el despegue. Le gusta sentir el cosquilleo en el estómago mientras el avión se levanta del suelo, y de repente, están en el aire, dejando la ciudad atrás, volviéndose cada vez más pequeña. Una vez en el cielo, sí que le gusta mirar por la ventana. Por eso lo primero que hizo cuando reservó el vuelo fue pedir asiento con ventanilla. Ver las nubes debajo de él es algo que siempre le ha fascinado. Tampoco es que haya viajado mucho en avión, la verdad. Fue a Irlanda un verano con sus padres, y después cogió otro avión para ir de Doncaster a Londres, así que técnicamente esta es la quinta vez que vuela en avión. Y la experiencia le encanta.

El móvil le suena, sobresaltándole. Se ha pasado como quince minutos absorto mirando las nubes y el sonido del móvil le ha sacado del ensimismamiento, jodiéndole un poco, la verdad. Con lo agusto que estaba él mirando las nubecitas… Cuando mira la pantalla, no puede reprimir un “joder”. La señora que tiene al lado le mira reprobatoriamente, pero Louis pasa de ella. ¿Qué pasa, ya ni siquiera se puede decir un taco de nada? En fin, el caso es que en la pantalla pone “Adam”. El ex de Louis. Lo que faltaba.

Sigue dándole la coña. Quiere volver con él, dice que estar separados es un error y que no puede dejar de pensar en él. La verdad es que Louis, por más que se esfuerza, no le consigue entender. Puede que sea porque nunca se enamoró de él… De hecho, Louis nunca se ha enamorado de nadie. Con Adam estuvo más de un año, cierto, y se preocupaba por él, y le gustaba estar con él… Pero no le quería. Y sabe que Adam a él sí le quiere, porque se lo ha hecho saber en varias ocasiones. No, volver con él sería darle falsas esperanzas. Sin contar con el hecho de que Louis ya no quiere nada con él, claro. Le da al botón de declinar la llamada, y espera que no vuelva a llamar, porque ya no le quedaría más remedio que cogerlo.

Lo mejor será echarse un sueñecito. Cierra los ojos, aunque el vuelo es tan corto que sabe que aunque consiga dormirse, no será por mucho tiempo, pero aun así lo intenta. Sin embargo, al niño que tiene detrás no ha debido parecerle una buena idea, porque no para de darle patadas a su asiento. Genial. Menos mal que están a punto de llegar, porque está a un tris de girarse y decirle al niño cuatro cosas…

Cuando llega allí, baja del avión con bastante mala leche por culpa del niño tocapelotas. Siempre le tocan los peores… El ánimo no le mejora mucho cuando va a por las maletas, ya que ha habido un retraso con el transporte y aún no han llegado. Genial, sencillamente genial. Después de tres cuartos de hora esperando, dejándose el culo sentado en la cinta transportadora, que se le clava en unas zonas muy poco prácticas, por fin anuncian la llegada de las maletas. Como al pueblo hay que llegar en autobús, recorre el aeropuerto a todo correr con las maletas, esperando no haberlo perdido, porque pasa cada dos horas.

Pero como la suerte (o mejor dicho su suerte) es así de puñetera, le informan de que el autobús pasó hace veinte minutos. O sea que le toca esperar una hora y cuarenta minutos. Está que no sabe si reír o tirarse por un puente. No es que haya tenido nunca mucha suerte, pero lo de hoy ha sido demasiado… Se sienta en el banco, resoplando, preparado para el dolor de espalda que le va a entrar en cuanto lleve media hora allí sentado. Y va a tener que estar bastante más de media hora. Y encima tiene hambre. Y cuando Louis tiene hambre, su humor baja tanto que puede ser capaz de morder por un simple “hola”. 

Con la espalda machacada, el culo cuadrado y el móvil sin apenas batería por haberse tirado todo el rato jugando al Candy Crush, llega por fin el autobús. Está algo destartalado, y el asiento es incómodo, pero en ese momento todo le parece gloria bendita. Su ánimo está casi casi a punto de mejorar, pero empeora más aún cuando se da cuenta de que no puede dormir por el traqueteo. ¿Es que aquí las carreteras no están asfaltadas o qué? Resopla, por quinta vez en media hora, y se pasa todo el viaje mirando por la ventana. Por lo menos el paisaje es bonito…

Tras 25 minutos aproximadamente dando tumbos por un camino de cabras (literalmente, el camino estaba lleno de cabras) por fin llega a la estación de autobuses del pueblo. Se encuentra completamente desubicado, perdido. No sabe hacia dónde ir. Tiene un papel con la dirección anotada, claro, pero no tiene mapa del pueblo, ni nada que le sirva de guía por las calles pequeñitas (aunque encantadoras, se dio cuenta) de ese pueblecito. Así pues, agarró el equipaje y recorrió un par de calles, intentando quedarse con los nombres. Fatigado por tener que cargar con el equipaje, cansado por no haber podido dormir y algo cabreado con la perspectiva de no encontrar la casa pronto, Louis saca el papel del bolsillo donde lo tiene guardado, y lo extiende, con dedos temblorosos por el frío. En el papel sólo dice “Camino monte Walden, km. 4”. ¿Eso qué coño de dirección es? Sin un número, sin una calle… Sólo “camino”. 

Vamos, que por sí mismo no va a encontrar la casa ni de coña. Como la alternativa es quedarse dando vueltas por la calle como un pánfilo y morir de hipotermia, decide acercarse a alguien a preguntar. El problema es que de noche, a estas horas y con este frío endemoniado no hay ni un alma por la calle. _Me cago en la puta…_ Sin perder más tiempo, saca el móvil y, con dedos torpes y entumecidos, busca el número de Zayn. Tras un par de tonos sin respuesta, comienza a impacientarse. _Vamos, cógelo, joder…_ Pero nada. Al cabo de un minuto, salta el buzón de voz. 

― ¡Joder!- exclama, sin poder evitarlo, guardándose el móvil bruscamente. ¿Y ahora qué?. 

― ¡Eh, chaval! ¿Qué haces aquí en la calle sólo a estas horas? ¡Anda tira pa tu casa que te va a dar un pasmo!

Pegando un salto, sobresaltado, Louis se gira para encontrarse de lleno con un señor mayor, medio desdentado, que conduce un camión lleno de… gallinas. La situación es tan surrealista que le cuenta unos segundos situarse. Pero mira, por lo menos es alguien a quien poder preguntar.

― No, yo no vivo aquí… Verá, estoy buscando esta dirección. ¿Podría decirme cómo llegar hasta aquí? – le tiende al hombre el papel arrugado en el que está escrita la dirección de la casa, y el señor, después de leerlo, se echa a reír.

― ¡Pero chiquillo! ¿Cómo vas a encontrar aquí la casa? ¡Si esto está tirando p’al monte! Anda sube que te llevo porque andando no se puede llegar…

¿Tirando “p’al” monte? Qué majo Zayn, eso no se lo había dicho… Como está falto de opciones y convertirse en estalagmita no es algo que le haga mucha ilusión, Louis agradece al hombre desdentado y se sube en el camión de las gallinas. El olor a gallina es… penetrante, por decirlo de forma suave, pero el trayecto dura poco más de 5 minutos, así que no le da tiempo a vomitar. Que está feo vomitar en el camión de un hombre que te está ayudando… 

Cuando se baja del camión, después de volverle a dar las gracias otra vez al buen hombre, contempla la casa que tiene ante sí. Es pequeña, pero rústica. La típica casita de campiña inglesa. Desde fuera se ve que tiene dos pisos, y salida de chimenea. Por dentro la ha visto de pasada en alguna foto que le ha enseñado Zayn, pero no se ha podido hacer una idea exacta de qué se va a encontrar cuando traspase la puerta, y está deseando hacerlo.

Según lo que le ha indicado Zayn, la llave se la ha dejado debajo de una roca que encontrará en la esquina izquierda del lateral de la casa, a la derecha de la puerta principal. Pensaba que sería una de esas rocas falsas, las típicas que se usan para esconder llaves dentro, pero no… La roca pesa un quintal, y al levantarla, Louis se hace un poco de daño en la espalda. ¿Hay algo que no le haya pasado ese día? Está empezando a pensar que este viaje ha sido una mala idea… Sólo lleva un día fuera y ya está machacado… En fin, por lo menos dentro de la casa no tendrá frío. Podrá entrar en calor, prepararse un té, tumbarse en la cama… ¡Cama! Bonita perspectiva. 

Cruza la puerta, entusiasmado con la idea de descansar, y busca el interruptor, a tientas. Cuando por fin lo encuentra y la estancia se ilumina, cierra la puerta tras de sí. Nada más entrar, se encuentra con un pequeño recibidor, casi minúsculo, que lleva directamente a un saloncito. Deja la maleta en el recibidor; ya habrá tiempo de deshacerla más tarde. Lo primero es lo primero, así que va a la cocina a investigar dónde está la tetera y el té. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se da cuenta de que la casa está caliente, como si la chimenea siguiera encendida. Pero eso no puede ser, Zayn no puede ser tan irresponsable como para irse y dejar el fuego…

Vuelve al saloncito y, al entrar del todo en él, ve que, efectivamente, la chimenea está encendida. Eso le hace preocuparse, porque si Zayn hace estas irresponsabilidades en su propia casa, ¿qué no hará en la de él? Como al volver se la encuentre derruida, le mata.

Sin embargo, ya que está puesta la chimenea, bien podría aprovechar y calentarse las manos, ¿no? Y es al caminar hacia ella cuando se da cuenta del extraño bulto que yace en el sillón. Bueno, no, extraño bulto no. Es un chico. Hay un chico tumbado en el sillón. Un chico sin camiseta. Un chico moreno sin camiseta cuyos abdominales suben y bajan con cada respiración. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!


End file.
